pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Conehead Party
Conehead Party is a night level mini-game in Plants vs Zombies, this party is very easy especially that the zombies are only the Basic Zombie, Flag Zombie & Conehead Zombie. Seed-selection screen At this, you can see there is 3 Basic Zombies and 8 Conehead Zombies. Strategy This level is very easy, your only disadvantage is this level being a night level, these plants are really required: Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Melon-Pult, Grave Buster, Doom-shroom, Wall-Nut & Scaredy-shroom. Plant Sun-shrooms in 1st - 2nd columns. The 1st to 10th zombies are still not a Conehead Zombie, making this an advantage, plant a column of Puff-shrooms in 4th - 7th column, use Grave Busters to remove graves in those columns, once a Conehead Zombie appeared, plants a Scaredy-shroom in 3rd column, Basic Zombies has a 40% chance of appearance here making 60% chance of Conehead's appearance. The apearance must be: S - Sun-shroom P - Puff-shroom SC - Scaredy-shroom M - Melon-Pult W - Wall-Nut S S SC P P P S S SC P P P S S SC P P P S S SC P P P S S SC P P P When the first wave come, Basic Zombie's chance of appearance reduce to 30%, increasing the Conehead's appearance to 70%, at this point remove the 1st column of Puff-shrooms, replace with Scaredy-Shrooms and start planting Wall-Nuts in 7th column like this: S S SC SC P P W S S SC SC P P W S S SC SC P P W S S SC SC P P W S S SC SC P P W When the second wave appeared, Basic Zombie's appearance chance turned into 5% making the Conehead's appearance chance turn to 95%. Their numbers are also increase, replace your 2nd column of Sun-shrooms or 1st column of Scaredy-shrooms with Melon Pult like this: S S/M SC/M SC P P W S S/M SC/M SC P P W S S/M SC/M SC P P W S S/M SC/M SC P P W S S/M SC/M SC P P W When third wave appeared, no chance of Basic Zombie's appearance, making this battle pure Conehead, their numbers dramatically increased, once you have enough sun to remove remaining graves, use a Grave Busters to remove them, time to replace 2nd - 5th columns with Melon-Pults like this: S M M M M P W S M M M M P W S M M M M P W S M M M M P W S M M M M P W The final wave arrive, 50 Conehead Zombies will come each lane. Making this challenging too. Prepare your Doom-shroom once 250 zombies (50 Conehead Zombies each lane) appeared to kill them easily with a single bomb. Trivia * This, Bobsled Bonanza & Pogo Party is the only mini-game in Plants vs Zombies that presents a single zombie along with Basic Zombies (Conehead Zombies in this mini-game, Pogo Zombies in Pogo Party, Bobsled Zombies & Zombonis in Bobsled Bonanza). Created by: ''0910ZackPaul'' Category:Minigames Category:Day Mini-games